A Race Against Time
by dkfan24
Summary: "America, where are we?" "Uh, 1944?" "America, will you stop with that rubbish for once and tell me the- bloody hell, we are in 1944!" The nations of the world have suddenly disappeared, scattered throughout history. It's a race against time for America and England as it's up to them to find everyone while they rapidly move backwards in time getting closer and closer to the year 0.
1. A Blast into the Past

**To anyone who's following my other stories, don't worry because I will still be updating those constantly, this one won't interfere with them. Because tomorrow's my last day of finals before summer break, I'll have plenty of time now to update everything on a regular basis. I'm just one of those people who need more than one thing to work on at once.**

 **So, without further ado, here's my newest fanfic I'll be working on and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 ** 1\. A Blast Into the Past**

"Alright all you nation dudes, it's time to hear my most awesome idea on how to stop global warming!"

England groaned and put his head in his hands as the loud American nation began explaining his new, crazy idea. These meetings were getting to be pretty pointless as the nations of the world were never able to come up with any reasonable solutions. England let his thoughts drown out America's voice as he looked around the room at the rest of the bored countries. Sitting across from him was France who was busying himself with the mirror in his hand, continously combing his fingers through his wavy, blonde hair. England rolled his eyes and looked over at Spain who was sitting next to the Frenchman. He had a big grin on his face as he texted someone on his phone. England then jumped slightly when someone's phone buzzed. It was Romano's phone. England glanced over at the grumpy Italian sitting next to him who was reading the text Spain had just sent him. He then shot an angry look at the Spanish nation across from him and began to angrily text something back. England sighed and turned away, not really wanting to know what those two were saying to each other.

It was just another typical meeting that would probably end with nothing solved, like usual. Listening to America's rambling of how superheroes could save the world was getting on England's nerves. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to listen to this nonsense. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as the meeting was making him pretty tired. He began to think about the book that was awaiting him for when he would come home. He had just started reading the seven hundred page book yesterday and was already five hundred pages in. He couldn't wait to get home so he could finish it. He probably should have brought it with him as it was definitely more interesting than whatever America was trying to say.

Then, all of a sudden, a scream interrupted his thoughts which was quickly followed by a few more. England then tried opening his eyes but forced them back shut as a bright light filled the room, blinding him completely. He kept his eyes closed tight as the light seemed to just get brighter and brighter. He then screamed himself as he felt the chair underneath him falling away and his body began to fall helplessly in a vast ocean of nothingness. He still couldn't open his eyes as the light was still glowing. He screamed and flailed his arms cowardly at his sides, but it did nothing to help his fall. He just continued to fall and fall, silently praying that it was all a terrible dream and that he'd wake up to America's annoying speech on global warming.

The light then suddenly subsided and England found himself landing with a thud on a hard surface. He winced in pain as his back began to ache due to the hard fall he had just took. He then slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurry and he couldn't really tell where he was at the moment. He then turned his head and saw the blurred image of America standing next to him. It seemed that he was looking down at something on a table of some sort. England then tried to sit up in order to get a better view of his surroundings.

"America?" England said weakly, his vision starting to clear up a bit. "Where are we?"

America kept his gaze on whatever it was that he was looking at as he tried to think of what he should answer the Englishman. He wasn't quite sure where they were himself.

"Uh, 1944?"

England groaned as he managed to stand himself up, though his legs were still a little shaky. Couldn't America just give him a simple answer for once?

"America, will you stop with that rubbish for once and tell me the- bloody hell, we are in 1944!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think and if I should continue this.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update this next because I'm thinking about writing a few chapters in advance before I post the next one, but we'll see.**

 **Bye!**


	2. What Are We Doing in 1944!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **2\. What Are We Doing in 1944?!**

"What are we doing in 1944?" England shouted in exasperation as he looked around the room with confusion.

A newspaper dated January 27th, 1944 was lying on the desk that America was standing by and the room they had fell in was no doubt from the 1940's. It was a rather small room with oak flooring and dark paneled walls. A brass chandelier hung from the ceiling giving the dreary room a somewhat brighter atmosphere. It was obvious to England and America that the outdated furniture belonged in the World War Two era as they had been around then. It brought back to them many memories from those turbulent times.

"Maybe this is just a recreation of a room from the 1940's." America suggested as he observed their surroundings.

"Well, then they've done a pretty good job at recreating it." England scoffed.

The two looked around the room with puzzled expressions as they tried to figure out how they ended up there. The last thing England remembered was that they were in the middle of a world meeting in New York when some big light suddenly just came out of nowhere. He then remembered himself almost like falling down an endless hole until he mysteriously landed here. He wasn't sure how America had gotten here, but if America was here, then where was everyone else?

"America?" England asked as the American nation who was flipping through the newspaper that was sitting on the desk. "Before we got here, did you see a light?"

America stopped flipping the pages and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think so. I don't really remember what happened very well. There was some light thing that engulfed the whole meeting room but I had to close my eyes because it was so bright. Then it felt like the floor opened up and I was falling, through like a black hole or something. And then I landed here."

"That's what happened to me too." England said.

"Hey, if we're here, then where is everyone else?" America asked as he looked around the empty room.

"That's what I was wondering."

England sighed and sat down on one of the antique chairs. He was so confused about what just happened that he didn't even know what to think. He wanted to believe that it was all a dream but it just seemed too real.

"Hey, England, come look at this!"

England looked up to see America standing by one of the windows with the drapes pulled open. England walked over hesitantly, a little nervous of what he would see. America moved over a bit to let England get a look and the Brirish nation gasped when he saw what was beyond the window.

The window looked down over a city, giving them the impression that they were up in some kind of building. The city below them looked like an exact replica of a 1940's European city. It looked so real that England was convinced that it couldn't be a replica. But the city had definitely seen better times as buildings and houses layed in piles of rubble and debris filled the streets. It made England remember back to the Blitz.

"This isn't recreated America." England said firmly with fear in his voice. "We really are in 1944."

America didn't seem to nervous about their current situation as he excitedly continued looking out the window.

"So we're in 1944, but _where_ in 1944?"

England turned away from the window and looked over at the newspaper sitting on the desk. He hurried over to it frantically and turned to the front page. It was all in German and England panicked when he read the name of the newspaper: the Berliner Morgenpost.

"We're in Berlin in January 1944." England said frantically. "Do you know what that means America?"

America turned away from the window and tried to think back to what was going on in Berlin during January in 1944.

"Didn't you bomb it or-"

America stopped as a loud siren went off. The two countries stared silently at each other as they began to realize what was happening.

"Yes, in January 1944 we bombed the bloody hell out of Berlin." England said quietly. "And now, _we_ are in the middle of it."

A loud boom sounded as the first bomb dropped. America jumped and quickly moved away from the window.

"What do we do?"

Another bomb fell. They could hear the chaos coming from outside as the RAF flew overhead.

"I don't know!" England shouted back. "Why are we even here?"

"I'll tell you why you're here."

America and England both whirled around, startled by the voice coming from behind them. When they turned around, they saw a dark purple mist floating in the air. They stared silently, too afraid to make a sound. They watched the mist slowly transform into the shape of a human, all the while bombs rained down outside.

As the mist turned into its human form, England and America were able to make out a man wearing a dark cloak. They couldn't see his face as it was covered by the cloak's hood. The cloaked man floated in the air with his purple aura surrounding him. They almost couldn't hear the bombs anymore as their attention was too focused on the mysterious man's sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" England asked quietly.

He knew America was too fear struck to say anything so he had started the dreaded conversation himself.

England stood still as America clinged to him, shaking in fear. The room then shook as a bomb fell nearby, throwing the two nations off their feet and into the wall.

England groaned in pain as he leaned against the wall, his eyes still on the cloaked man. America had closen his eyes at this point and was muttering something about Japan and his scary ghost stories. The cloaked man then floated closer to their new location in the corner of the room.

"You're probably wondering where you are?" He said in a deep voice.

America screamed and England shuttered at the creepy voice.

"We already know where we are, but why?" England said angrily as he tried not to look too fearful. "And where is everyone else?"

The floating man in the cloak chuckled evilly. "Ahh, that is for you two to figure out. You must find everyone yourself."

America slowly picked up his head and looked over at England. "What does he mean?"

England shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean find everyone?"

They both stared wide eyed as the man pulled out something from his cloak. It was a gold pocket watch.

"You must find everyone before time runs out."

England shook his head in confusion. "Before time runs out?"

America then suddenly found the courage to speak. "How long do we have?"

Another bomb fell causing America and England to shriek and hang on to each for dear life.

"You have until year zero."

America and England looked at each other with panic and confusion. They were in 1944, how were they going to reach year zero?

"What does that mean, year zero?" England asked. "When is that?"

"You must find everyone before time runs out." The cloaked man repeated. He then pulled out a glass bottle and threw it towards them. England caught it and looked at the strange purple liquid inside.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" England demanded.

"If your friends drink it, they will return home." The cloaked man then began to swing the watch back and forth, almost like he was hypnotising the two nations. "But you must find them before time runs out."

"But what does that mean?!" America shouted in exasperation.

They watched as the purple mist began to swirl, circling around the cloaked man. His human form began to change shape again as his watch continued to swing back and forth.

"You must find them before time runs out." His figure was nearly gone now. "The clock is ticking. You must find them before you reach year zero."

England pulled himself away from America and tried to reach out for the fading man.

"Wait! What do you mean? What happens when we reach zero?!"

The man then completely turned back into the mist as it then disappeared. England and America sat there, panting hard as they took in everything that just happened. There was then a loud boom as the room shook and glass from the windows shattered.

England tightened his grip on the glass bottle in his hand and quickly stood up.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!"

America quickly stood up, holding on to the wall as the room shook again and parts of the ceiling and walls started coming down.

England began to run for the door as a big piece of the ceiling came down on the spot he had been standing.

"Let's go!"

America quickly followed him and the two ran out the door just as the rest of the ceiling came crashing down.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Bye!**


	3. A Spoonful of Purple Liquid

**Wow! I didn't expect so many followers and reviews right away! Thanks guys!**

 **Sorry about the short chapters in the beginning as a few of you did mention, but I did intend for the following chapters to be longer, I just had to get the story going first. So, hopefully this is long enough for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **3\. A Spoonful of Purple Liquid...**

America and England ran as fast as they could as the walls and ceilings came crashing down behind them. They could hear the growing number of bombs falling down from the smoke filled sky as fires blazed all over the German capital. England clutched the glass bottle tightly in his hand as they raced down the flights of stairs trying to outrun the destruction that the upper floors had taken. A window shattered just after America ran past it, making them quicken their pace. The building began to get hotter as fire began to spread. England then tightened his grip on the bottle as he and America dodged the fires. When they reached the ground floor they were out of breath from the running and from the smoke that was filling their lungs. The bottom of the building hadn't been destroyed that bad yet as the upper floors were still taking their blows from the hit.

"We can't stay here, but there's no point in going outside." America said between gasps for breath.

They both stood in the middle of the room, unsure of where to go. They could hear the oncoming destruction making its way down. The only other option in sight was the door leading to the source of all this chaos.

England looked around the room frantically. America was right. There was nowhere for them to run. A chunk of the ceiling came crashing down, causing the two of them to jump. One of the walls then tumbled down. With every crash, America and England found themselves inching closer and closer towards the door, their last source of possible escape. More of the ceiling broke apart and the rest of the walls caved in as fire and smoke began to engulf the room. America and England stood frozen in uncertainty and horror as their backs were now touching the door.

"England, we have no other choice!" America shouted, even though he was standing right next to the Englishman. But even with the shouting, it was still difficult to hear him over the noise of the bombs and the crashing of buildings.

Realizing that America was right, England yanked the door open and the two tumbled out of the burning building and out into the fire blazing city of Berlin.

 _Not that much better of a situation_ , England thought. But at least here they had more room to run.

Without much thought, America and England hurried away from the burning building while keeping an eye out for anything that might block their way. They had no idea where they were going as the only thing on their minds was survival and that none of them knew the layout of Berlin very well. The whole incident with the cloaked man back in the bombed building was far out of their minds right now as they just kept running and running, trying to find someplace where they could be in relative safety.

After they had ran for at least a good fifteen minutes, the bombs had suddenly subsided, creating a somewhat quieter atmosphere in the destroyed city. The sound of the planes overhead faded as they retreated back to where they had come from. The fires continued though and sirens were still blaring. America and England stopped running and stood with their hands on their knees, panting heavily in an effort to regain their breath. They had run into an alley which came to a dead-end, but luckily it had been spared for the most part by the bombs.

"You still have the bottle?" America asked as he sat down against the wall of a building in exhaustion.

England looked quickly at his hand and found the purple liquid, which now seemed to be bubbling, was held firmly in his grip. He mumbled a yes and then sat down beside America as he was just as exhausted. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both trying to recollect their thoughts on the situation.

America then looked over at England and at the glass bottle in his hand. The cloaked man then came to his mind and he began to wonder about what they were supposed to do now. None of what had happened had made any sense to him and he had no clue how they were supposed to find the other nations. Who was that mysterious man and what did he have to do with this? What was really in that bottle and how was that going to save their friends? The part that really confused him though was what the cloaked man had said about finding everyone before time ran out. What could that possibly mean?

England was sitting with his eyes closed, not noticing America staring intently at the bottle in his hand while deep in thought. America then nudged him lightly and England's green eyes shot open.

"What?" England asked in surprise.

America didn't pay attention to England's startled expression and continued to focus his attention on the glass bottle. The bubbling purple substance was making him very curious.

"What do you think we're supposed to do with that?"

His remark caused England to look down at the bottle in his hand. He had almost forgotten that they apparently had some sort of mission to do.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "If what he said was true, then my guess is that in order to save everyone, whatever that means, we have to make them drink this horrid concoction."

England was now holding the bottle at eye level, scrutinizing the purple liquid bubbling inside of it.

"What do you think it is?" America asked, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity.

England shrugged as he continued to observe the bottle. "I have no idea."

America frowned. "But aren't you into like magic and stuff? Maybe it's some kind of potion or spell?"

England turned abruptly towards America with a look of irritation on his face. "It was given to us by a strange man or creature who we have no recollection of. I have no way of telling what this possibly could be."

America just nodded in understanding. They would just have to take the man's word for it and trust it to do what it was supposed to do.

"What do you think he meant by finding everyone?" America asked as he looked up at the dark sky. The stars weren't even visible because of all the smoke hovering up above. "And if we are meant to find everyone else, then why would we be sent here of all places?"

England sighed as he contemplated America's question. It was bothering him too. What were they doing here and what did it mean that they had to save everyone? Maybe it meant that everyone else was here too?

"What if we're not here alone? What if the rest of the nations are here too?"

America thought about it but then shook his head in disagreement. "But then why would that man come to us? Why do _we_ have to save everyone? Not that I'm degrading our abilities but I'm sure there are much better nations for the job."

England snorted. "Yes, I'd agree. I'm sure anyone but you would be much better for the job."

America punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

England smiled. "You said it. Not me." The two were silent again until England spoke, bringing them back to their conversation.

"But you do have a point there. There must be something different about our presence here and the others. Somehow they aren't able to save themselves and we have to do it for them."

Another thought then ran through America's mind. "What do you think he meant by the whole running out of time thing? We're in 1944, how are we supposed to get to year zero?"

England had forgotten about that little detail the cloaked man had brought up. Maybe because it was just so puzzling to him. He had no idea what it could possibly mean.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to hurry us up?"

America wasn't convinced. "Hurry us up for what? Why do we have to do this quickly?"

England sighed and rested his head on his hand. All of these puzzling questions were making his brain hurt.

"Why don't we just wait and see what happens." He knew it wasn't a very good answer but it was all he could come up with for now. Thankfully for him, America took the hint and halted his never ending questions for the time being.

They then sat in silence again as they listened to the sirens in the distance. The smell of smoke still filled the air, but it was easier for them to breathe now. They had calmed down now, their heartbeats slowing down to their normal paces. Their thoughts though were now filled with questions that they had no answers to. Although they had somewhat comprehended the fact that they were now in the middle of Berlin in 1944, they still couldn't come to terms with this mission they were supposed to carry out.

The silence was then broken as they could hear hurried footsteps running down the pavement at the front of the alley that they were hidden in. America and England both looked up in the direction of the footsteps as a man came into view as he ran almost drunkenly past them. Because of the dark, they couldn't see him very clearly but his limping posture made it look like the man had been shot or hit with something fatal. He then stopped and staggered for a moment before losing his balance and falling to the ground on his hands and knees. They could hear him groaning quietly in pain.

"Maybe we should try to help him?" America asked as he looked away from the fallen man. England was going to object but noticed the look of compassion in the American's eyes.

"I guess we could take a quick look." He watched as America's eyes lit up with excitement again. "But don't get your hopes up. There's probably nothing we could do for him."

America was barely listening to England's last comment as he quickly stood up, forgetting how fatigued he was just a minute ago. England followed slowly behind as America ran towards the injured man who was now lying limply on his back. England wasn't in much of rush to see what happened because he knew it was not their place to be helping this poor man. For all he knew, their sudden appearance in a time period that they had already lived through could be disastrous and could change future history. Though, he didn't believe that helping one man could have such consequences, but it was the principle of the matter. He had read plenty of time travel books and had watched enough movies on it to know the dangers of it.

America ran towards the man on the ground, not noticing England lingering behind him. He knew the man wasn't one of his own citizens, why he was technically an enemy at this time, but he still felt complied to help him, even though he would probably be of no use to the man. As he got closer, America could see the man was wearing a uniform. He couldn't quite make it out, but it almost looked like a German military uniform. Actually, now that he got closer, it looked more like a _Nazi_ military uniform. America assumed that the uniform had once been crisp and clean, but now it was completely stained in blood. The man was clutching his chest as blood continued to pour out, creating a red puddle around the man. America had by now reached the front of the alley and he was now standing right at the bloody puddle that surrounded the man. He was able to see him clearly now. He had been right about the Nazi uniform and the chest injury. He then looked at the man's face and froze in shock as he immediately recognized who it was.

* * *

England watched as America ran ahead. This was completely ridiculous if you were to ask him. They were supposed to be finding the missing countries, not helping injured civilians. But, of course, he _was_ with the hero, so naturally they just had to try and save the poor fellow. England had been looking down at the glass bottle the whole time but then he looked up at America and was surprised to see him standing still as a statue in front of the man on the ground. He hadn't said anything and was just staring down at the man who had blood pouring out of his shirt. As England got closer to them he could see the man was wearing a Nazi military uniform which was now covered in blood. Why was America so startled by this? Surely he had seen a bloody man before.

But when England approached the two, he was able to see clearly what America was so disturbed about. He stared too in astonishment at the bloody man now lying before them. But he wasn't just any man. America and England both knew him too well and recognized him immediately, even with the uniform he was wearing and the blood that now covered his body.

The man lying before them was none other than Germany. Though, it wasn't the Germany they knew of now. It was Nazi Germany. It was the nation of Germany from 1944.

* * *

As America and England continued to stare wide eyed, Germany didn't even notice them as his eyes were closed. He had heard the running footsteps coming towards him but he had no strength to open his eyes. They were probably just some of his citizens anyway and they were of no use to him as they couldn't possibly help him. So, he kept his eyes closed as he laid stagnant, waiting for the onlookers to walk away.

But they never did walk away. Germany began to get impatient and was about to yell at them to leave him be, but then someone said something which frightened him.

"Germany? Is that you?"

Germany closed his eyes tighter as he was probably just hearing things. He could've sworn he heard America call his name but that was impossible. What would America be doing in Berlin right now? He probably was dreaming or something as he himself didn't quite know how he had gotten here. The last place he remembered being in was Leningrad just a few hours ago. The Russians were fighting them off because of the siege they had established. Then something happened, he wasn't sure what. It was kind of blurry but he must've blacked out or something because he then remembered waking up to the sounds of bombs and sirens. When he had looked around at where he was he realized he was back in Berlin. Then he forgot everything as the first bombs began to hit.

"Germany? Is it really you? Are you okay?" There was America's voice again. When would he wake up from this crazy nightmare?

"Shut it, America. Of course it's him. And look at him, why would he be okay?" Wait a minute. England was here too? This wasn't good. What if this wasn't a dream and he had been captured? Maybe if he opened his eyes he would be back in Leningrad.

* * *

"He's awake!" America shouted as England rolled his eyes.

"How could he not wake up from that loud mouth of yours?"

America and England, now over their shock, were crouched on the ground next to Germany as they watched hesitantly as the German nation slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked a little confused, almost frightened by what he saw.

"Where am I?" Germany asked suddenly in horror.

America and England looked at each other, both unsure of how to answer. Did Germany remember disappearing from the meeting room like they had or was he completely unaware of it. Was he the same Germany from 1944 with the same memories as the Germany from 1944? England decided to take a chance and find out what this Germany knew of his whereabouts.

"Germany, do you know what year you're in right now?"

America looked over at him questioningly but England ignored it and waited for Germany to answer. Germany looked startled by the question but quickly answered, though he didn't sound too sure of his answer.

"1944?"

So he was Germany from 1944. This was probably why he and America had been given the bottle because they were the only ones that still had their memories. He decided to ask another question.

"Do you know who we are?"

If this was Nazi Germany, then England wasn't quite sure what would happen if Germany recognized them. They were dressed from the twenty first century but their appearances hadn't changed that much since then.

Germany hesitated before he answered. "You're very similar to America and England though I don't think you're them. You seem a bit, different."

America finally got what England was getting at and said something quietly to him, so Germany couldn't hear. "Maybe this is why we have the bottle? Maybe we're supposed to give it to him to drink."

England looked at the bottle as he considered America's suggestion. If this was the Germany they were supposed to save, then how would this bubbling purple liquid bring him back to the future? If he listened to America and gave it to him, there was a chance he would be returned. But what if it doesn't work?

"What if it doesn't work?" He whispered back to America.

"What do we have to lose?" America answered loudly, forgetting that they were whispering. "It's not like anything worse could happen, right?"

England sighed as swung the glass bottle back and forth. America did have a point. Things were already bad enough, nothing worse could possibly happen.

"Alright. I guess it's worth a shot." A realization then struck him. "But how are we going to get him to drink it?"

America gave him a halfhearted smile. "Ask him?"

England gave him a look but decided to try anyway. It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

England looked over at Germany who was still staring at them in fear and confusion. Germany then groaned as he clutched his chest again and more blood came out. it gave England an idea.

"We don't know who you're talking about but it seems that you don't know who we are. It doesn't matter because we'd like to help you."

England paused and waited for some kind of reply from Germany. Germany stayed silent though as he listened with only half of his attention as his other half was focused on the pain in his body. He was pretty sure they had called him Germany earlier but this whole thing seemed like a dream so maybe he had dreamt that part too.

England didn't get any reply so he quickly continued. "We are doctors and if you don't mind we have a little medicine here that might help with your wounds. We promise it will help, we've been working on it for quite a while now, haven't we Al?"

America was startled a bit from England's sudden reference to his human name but quickly played along with the act. "Yeah. It will heal you in no time."

They both looked expectantly at him and England held up the glass bottle with the bubbling purple concoction inside. "So, what do you say? It would mean so much to us for our hard work to help someone."

Germany was now listening intently to what the two were saying. It sounded like a good idea, his wounds were unbearable right now but he was pretty sure this human medicine would have no effect on him as these were no ordinary injuries. But, it wasn't like he could die and he really didn't have any other choice. Plus, the two young men were looking at him so pleadingly that he would feel guilty if he refused their offer.

"Alright, but I'm warning you that it probably won't help me."

Germany watched as the two men smiled. The one with the bottle then quickly handed it to him. "Please, just try it."

America and England watched hesitantly as Germany slowly took the bottle from England's hands. They were slightly curious to see of this really would work, and if it did work, then how?

The three sat in silence as Germany lifted the bottle to his lips and cautiously took a small sip. He quickly stopped though as he felt something inside of him almost start to bubble. He could feel the small drop of what he had drunk swimming around inside of him causing a strange sensation within him. His vision then began to get blurry and the concerned faces of the men in front of him were now blurred from his sight. He could feel himself losing touch with reality as his hold on the glass bottle loosened and the bottle fell out of his hand. He didn't see one of the men in front of him make a grab for it as his eyes began to close and darkness overcame him.

* * *

After Germany let the bottle fall from his hand, England quickly grabbed for it and caught it. Then, he and America watched in horror as Germany literally began to fade in front of their shocked eyes. It was only a matter of seconds until the Germany that was laying beside them was suddenly gone, completely disappeared. The blood that covered the pavement in front of them was gone too as if no one had ever been there. America looked over at England with a horrified expression on his face.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. and Then Suddenly You're Gone

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **4....and Then Suddenly You're Gone **

* * *

"Where'd he go?" America asked in bewildered as the two looked around at the empty street. "He was here just a second ago."

Indeed he was. The spot where Germany had layed was now empty as if no one had ever been there. He had literally just disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Maybe it actually worked." England suggested as he pointed to the bottle in his hand. "Maybe he went back to the future?"

It was definitely a possibility. Perhaps they had sent Germany back. After all, that was what they were supposed to be doing.

America put his hands on his hips and surveyed the dark, burning city around them. "Let's say it did work and that's what we're supposed to be doing. Then, how do we find everyone else?"

England pondered the question as he was wondering the same thing. It was either luck or a coincidence that they had found Germany, but what were the chances that they would find the others so easily? Was everyone even here in Berlin, or had they been sent to different places, or even worse, different time periods?

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to look around, would it? We don't have much options, anyway." England asked.

America nodded in aggrement. As of now, they were stuck here in Berlin, so why not make the most of it and look for the other nations. They began to walk silently down the street as they passed burning buildings and firemen putting out fires. The two tried to stay out of the way of the people, so as not to bring any attention to themselves.

The small search brought no results as they didn't see any of their fellow countries in the steeets like they had seen Germany.

"Well," America said in defeat. "What do we do now? I don't think us looking for them will do any good."

England barely paid any attention to what the American was saying as something in the distance caught his eye. There was a man up ahead, but there was something different about him. England could almost sense that the man wasn't human. He seemed to be a nation, but who?

When England didn't answer, America turned around to see what the Englishman was up to. England was looking up ahead and America followed his gaze. That's when he sensed it. There was a man up ahead, and he was a nation.

"Hey, England," America said excitedly. "Do you think that could be someone?"

England furrowed his brow as he squinted at the nation ahead. He didn't recognize him at first, but after a few more seconds of scrutiny he realized which nation it was.

"America," England began with uncertainty in his voice as he continued to stare at the nation. "I don't think it worked."

America looked at him in confusion. "You don't think what worked?"

England held up the glass bottle in his hand. "This. That's Germany over there."

America looked back at the bottle and then at the unknown nation. Now that England mentioned it, he actually did look like Germany.

"But, that can't be him." America stammered. "We sent him back, didn't we?"

England looked at Germany and was now able to see him more clearly. There was no doubt that it was Germany, but this Germany was wearing a slightly different uniform. The first Germany they had seen was wearing a combat uniform as if he was just involved in a battle. This Germany though wasn't wearing a uniform for fighting. It was more of a Nazi dress uniform.

"I don't think it's the same Germany," England said slowly. "I think there were two Germanys."

"Two?" America asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If we were thrown in back in time," England began to explain. "then our past self would still be there. Germany was thrown back in time, to now. That means that the original Nazi Germany is here too, but the question is, who is the Germany from the future and who is the original?"

America thought about what England had said and realized he was right.

"But wouldn't that mean that our originals are here too?" America asked.

England nodded. "Yes, I'd believe so, but they're probably not here. I don't remember being in Berlin at this time, do you?"

It was a rhetorical question, but America got his point. But it still didn't answer the question of which Germany was which.

"Fine, so there are two Germanys." America concluded. "But how do we know that we sent the right one back?"

Before England could answer the Germany in question had begun to walk away, his boots echoing loudly as they clomped down on the empty streets.

"Quick!" England said. "Let's follow him. Maybe he'll lead us somewhere."

The two nations then began to hurry after the German nation.

"Maybe it'd be best if we stayed hidden from him." America whispered to England.

"Good idea. We'll stay out of his sight for now."

They quietly followed Germany through the capital all the while making sure he didn't notice them. It was about ten minutes until Germany had reached his destination.

"He's going into the Reichstag's building. Nazi headquarters." England said as the two of them watched from their hiding place a few feet away. They watched Germany ascend the steps and disappear into the building.

"Great. Let's go follow him." America jumped out from their hiding place, but he didn't get too far as England pulled him back.

"We can't just walk in there, especially when we look like this." England said angrily as he pointed to their twenty first century clothing.

America was silent as he peered out at the building. There a few people hanging around outside, but the only ones entering the building were men dressed in uniform. He then looked to the side of the building and caught a glimpse of two uniformed soldiers. He had to squint to see them as there were trees blocking them from his view. He then smiled as an idea came to his mind.

"Come on, I've got a way that we can get in there." He said as he stepped out from their hiding place.

England quickly ran after him, unsure of what the American was talking about. "Wait! What's your plan? America!"

America stopped abruptly, causing England to crash into him. They were standing to the side of the Reichstag's building now.

England crossed his arms. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Look over there." America pointed to the side of the building.

England looked over at what America was pointing to, but he couldn't see anything. He looked harder until he saw some movement beyond the wall of trees blocking his view. He could make out two Nazi soldiers and by the looks of it they appeared to be drunk.

He turned to America. "Please tell me that's not what you're thinking about doing."

America grinned sheepishly.

England sighed. "Oh, alright. Let's go and get it over with."

* * *

"You didn't have to hit that hard." England said as he buttoned up the Nazi uniform.

"I wanted to make sure he was out cold." America replied as he buttoned up his Nazi uniform.

They were both now standing dressed in Nazi military uniforms, the unconscious bodies who had formerly worn them now sprawled out laying on the ground.

"Alright, let's go." England said as he stepped over the unconscious Germans. "Hopefully no one will notice them until we're gone."

America and England stepped out from behind the trees as if nothing had happened. They tried looking as casual as possible as they walked up the steps and easily entered the Nazi building.

"Just try not to make conversation with anyone because I doubt any of us speaks good enough German." England whispered to America as they passed by a bunch of soldiers speaking rapidly in German.

The two Germans in disguise swiftly made their way through the building trying to avoid attracting attention to themselves. As they went, they searched among the officers trying to seek out Germany, but he was no where to be found.

"He did come here, right?" America asked quietly to England as they observed the German soldiers walking past them.

"Positive." England said resolutely. "He has to be here somewhere."

They picked up the search again. They looked into every room and down every corridor in the least suspicious way possible, but they still couldn't find him.

"Alright, I change my mind. I don't think he's here." England said as they came out of another Germany free room.

America ignored England's comment and looked out into the hall. The sound of footsteps then made him turn around. His eyes grew wide as he caught sight of the German nation they were looking for enter a room a few doors down and swiftly closing it behind him.

"England, he went in there!" America shouted (in English) and began running enthusiastically towards the closed door.

England had no time to question or scold the American for speaking so loudly in English and began to frantically chase after him. America approached the door and quickly opened it, not even bothering to think about what room it might be. England couldn't protest, so he reluctantly followed him inside.

America and England entered through the door and immediately froze at what they saw. They were standing outside, but not in the cold January weather of Berlin. The weather was warm and they could see the coast in the distance, though they had no idea which body of water it was.

"Where's the door we just came from?" America asked in panic as he looked behind him.

England turned around too and saw that there was no door there anymore.

"And where did Germany go? Didn't he come this way?" America questioned.

England looked around at their surroundings. This didn't look like Germany to him at all. As he observed the scenery and the architecture in the distance, it suddenly dawned on him where they were.

"We're in France." He mumbled.

He then froze when a sign caught his eye. He could see British and French military in the distance. He frowned as he remembered where he had seen this before.

"And we're in Dunkirk in 1940."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Random Facts about WWII:**

 **During WWII, hamburgers in the U.S. were dubbed "Liberty Steaks" to avoid the German-sounding name.**

 **Have a good day everyone!**


	5. Row, Row, Row the French

**Okay, I'm sorry this is late. I'm going to try to update this once a week, but I'm still not sure which day of the week. But please bear in mind that these chapters do take me a while to write as I try to make them as long as possible, and they do require some amount of research, depending on how well I know the topic. This chapter didn't take much research as I was already pretty familiar with it, but I know that future chapters definitely will take more time. So, keep that in mind if my updates are a little slow.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **This is a reply to the reviewer Zaaze as I couldn't PM you: No, not necessarily. I had the idea floating around in my mind along with some others, but I wasn't sure if I should go along with it. Then I read your comment about it and I saw some others commenting on it, so I decided to go ahead with it. I hope your happy I did though!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **5\. Row, Row, Row the French**

"Dunkirk, 1940?" America asked as he followed England's gaze. "What happened then again? I can't remember."

England rolled his eyes. "The evacuation, you git."

America nodded as if he remembered it now. In truth, he only vaguely remembered it since he wasn't involved in the war yet when it had happened.

They were standing not far from a beach. In the distance they could see the city of Dunkirk. It looked relatively calm despite the imminent battle that England knew was approaching.

"Uh, England?"

England turned away from the city to look at America who was about to ask him something.

"Yes?"

"We were in Germany a minute ago, right?"

England's eyes went wide as he had just remembered where they had come from. The shock he had gotten when seeing Dunkirk had made him forget his previous shock of arriving here in the first place.

"We were." He said while slowly coming to terms with what had happened. "How did that happen?"

America shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We came through a door that was there a minute ago, and then it somehow disappeared."

England looked to where the door used to be. It was definitely there a minute ago, but where had it gone, and how did it lead them here?

"You said we're in 1940?" America asked.

England nodded. "I'm pretty sure. It looks just like I remember it."

America looked confused as he tried to make sense of it all. "But weren't we just in 1944? How could we be in 1940? That doesn't make any sense!"

England looked back again at the city in the distance. Maybe he was wrong, and this was really Dunkirk in 1944. But even if it was still 1944 then this couldn't possibly be Dunkirk because like America had said, they were just in Germany! But this was Dunkirk, that much England knew, but how?

"England! I got it!" America shouted in excitement.

England turned around confused. "Got what?"

"Remember what that ghost man told us back in Berlin?"America asked with a smile on his face.

England had no idea what America was talking about. "He told us to find everyone. What does that have to do with this?"

America sighed. "No! After that! He said something about finding everyone before time runs out. Before year zero. That was in 1944."

England smiled as he understood what America was getting at. "And now we're in 1940! We're moving backwards in time towards year zero."

Now that they understood what was going on they knew for sure that they were in Dunkirk in 1940.

"So, does this mean that we don't know when we're going to go to a different time period?" America asked. He didn't remember anyone telling them that they were leaving Berlin.

"I guess so." England replied. He didn't really like the idea of being whirled back into different time periods at random moments.

The sound of aircrafts then caught their attention. England and America shielded their eyes as they looked up into the clear blue sky and saw the German Luftwaffe flying overhead towards the city of Dunkirk.

England looked over at the peaceful coastal city with pity. "Now, the battle begins."

They watched in silence as bombs began to fall upon the port city. They were a good few miles away, so they didn't feel the need to run yet. After watching for a good ten minutes, America broke the silence between them.

"So, are we supposed to be looking for countries?" He asked over the deafening noise of the bombs.

"I'd assume so." England said. He was a little distracted though as memories of this day were flooding his mind.

America looked towards the now smoking city with uncertainty. "But how are we supposed to get over there?"

England agreed that the current state of Dunkirk was not in any way beneficial for them, but he knew that they'd have to get over there somehow or another. If they were dumped here then there must be some nation stuck there in the middle of that mess waiting for their assistance. And they'd have to get there quickly because who knew when they'd be plucked out of this time period and thrown into another one.

"I don't know, but we have to get there somehow. There's most definitely a nation there who's not supposed to be, and we have to get them out."

America sighed. "I guess you're right." He then looked down at the uniforms they were wearing which they had stolen from two Nazi officers back in Berlin. "But before we do that, do you think it might be better if we change into something more...less German looking?"

England looked down at his uniform. "Yes, I think we should."

After taking off the uniforms and leaving just the undershirts and pants on, the two nations began to cautiously make their way along the coast towards the fire blazing city of Dunkirk.

"Hey England, do you by any chance know what today's exact date is?" America asked loudly as the sound of the bombs grew louder as they approached.

"It should be May twenty-fourth." England replied matter of factly. "That was the day the Luftwaffe attacked. They'll continue for the next few days, and the evacuation will start on May twenty-sixth."

"So, your army is stuck in that city right now?"

England nodded. "Unfortunately, including some French and Belgian soldiers, and more are on their way. We're surrounded by the Germans right now on all three sides, so the only way out is to go across the channel to Britain."

America looked over at the coast. He couldn't see any boats in the smoking waters. How this evacuation worked was still a mystery to him.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Eventually, they reached the nearly destroyed city. It slightly reminded them of Berlin, but a little different. Buildings were in ruins and civilians ran in fright, all was the same in Berlin. But this time, there were thousands of soldiers around and numerous tanks and military equipment and machinery. Upon reaching Dunkirk, America and England tried to keep themselves sheltered from the flying bombs as they watched the scene before them.

"And we're supposed to find nations in all this?" America asked though it was more of a rhetorical question.

England sighed. "We have no other choice."

America knew they were at a loss. There was a country out there, possibly more, but how could they go out and find them in all of this? They had gotten lucky in Germany, but America doubted that they'd get that lucky this time around. But then again, maybe they would.

"Okay, so do you have any suggestions?"

England snorted. "I thought the hero would come up with something."

"Fine. The hero thinks that we should just go out there, and search."

England looked at America in disbelief. "That's your idea?"

America crossed his arms. "It's not like there's anything else we can do!"

England sighed and looked back at the battle going on in front of him. There really was nothing else that they could do. They'd just have to hope that a miracle would happen. The Dunkirk Evacuation had been dubbed the Miracle of Dunkirk, so maybe a miracle could happen here.

TWO BLOODY DAYS LATER...

"Well, that plan of yours sure worked out well, didn't it?"

America sighed and put a hand to his bloody face. They had been here for two days and had still found no one. The German attacks hadn't ceased and really all they've been doing this whole time was trying to avoid the bombs.

"Maybe there isn't anyone here." America said.

There was no trace of any of his usual enthusiasm or cheerfulness in his voice. He was too exhausted and worn out from the previous days' events.

"Maybe you're right." England said. "Today's the day they start evacuating. Maybe we can hitch a ride."

"And then what? Be stuck at your place until we reach the future again?" America asked in despair. Any hope he had had was gone.

England then remembered that there were constantly moving backwards in time. "Never mind. We might as well stay here. We're bound to be thrown into some other time period at some point."

America didn't find that all too bad. The question though was when?

"But what if there really is someone here. What happens if we don't find them and send them back?"

For the first time since their arrival in Dunkirk, England pulled out the glass bottle that still remained in his pocket. The potion was still a mystery to them.

"I don't know. What happens when we get to zero? What if we don't find everyone by then?"

No one answered the question as there was no answer to give. This whole time travel thing was still too unreal for them to fully believe. Who did this and why? Was it that ghost man in Berlin? Who was he really? Tjere were too many questions to answer, but not enough time!

"England! Look!"

England looked up to see America pointing into the distance. He quickly followed the younger man's gaze until his eyes locked on a familiar someone.

"It's France!" America shouted. He stood up so quickly that it reminded England of America's reaction to seeing Germany in Berlin.

"America! Wait!"

America stopped. "What? It's France. That's what we came for, right?"

England looked at the Frenchman closely. He looked exactly like he had on this very day. England was convinced that this had to be the original France from 1940.

"That's not France from the future. He's the original."

"How do you know?"

England rolled his eyes. "I was there you idiot!"

"Oh, wow! You really were there!" America said in shock.

England turned to look at what America was looking at and gasped at what he saw. It was him. He was staring at himself from 1940. How was this possible?

"I think we should stay out of their sight." England said, backing away as he pulled America with him. "We don't want to change history or anything."

America pouted. "But wouldn't that be cool? Don't you want to go talk to your past self? I know I would!"

Well, then it's a good thing your past self isn't here, England thought to himself.

"No, I'd rather not. Let's just get out of here before they notice us."

England began to walk in the opposite direction, but America stopped him. "Yeah, I don't think you want to leave just yet. Look who's hiding over there."

America pointed to a pile of rubble near the the two original nations of France and England. Behind the rubble was a man very similar to France. They were practically identical just with different clothes. The only other difference was that the France in hiding had a very confused expression on his face.

"That's the France we want." England said triumphantly as he took the bottle out of his pocket. "Let's go send a certain frog back into the future. One of them here is more than enough."

They were about to make their way towards the out of place Frenchman, but were stopped when a bunch of military officers came around.

"The evacuation is starting." England whispered to America.

They watched from their hiding place as soldiers began to head towards the beach in mobs with the original France and England following them. They watched the thousands of troops gathering at the coast, all the while bombs kept falling from the sky. They almost lost sight of the France that they were supposed to rescure when he ran to join the evacuating army.

"Come on!" England said as he jumped up to go follow the French nation. "We have to follow him!"

They quickly ran after France, but they couldn't get to him as there were too many soldiers in their way. They had made it to the beach. The sight was unbelievable, even to England who had been there before. Thousands upon thousands of mainly worn out and exhausted British soldiers were gathered on the beach while others boarded the little boats sailed by British civilians from across the channel. The larger boats were stranded a few miles away as the waters near the coast were too shallow for them to dock. Because of this, thousands of soldiers were wading through the water towards the boats until the water had reached their necks, all the while avoiding the bombs that were raining down heavily.

"Did you see where France went?" America asked as he scanned the crowd.

England hadn't taken his eye off of him. He pointed towards him. "Over there."

France had made his way through the many soldiers littering the beach. Somehow he had made it to a little rowboat sitting in the shallow waters.

"He's gonna sail away!" America stated the obvious. "We have to get there before he leaves!"

And they were off. They ran like madmen through the crowds while keeping an eye on France and that little boat, making sure it stayed put. The boat didn't seem to be going anywhere though. It might have been because there were too many bombs hurling towards them that whoever was sailing that boat was probably afraid to make any move.

"They're not moving! We may still have a chance!" England shouted as they neared the little boat.

They finally made it and with much relief too.

"Stop!" America shouted as he waved his arms in the air.

"Don't go anywhere!" England yelled frantically.

Upon noticing them, France turned towards them and looked at them with shock and disbelief. "England, America, what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that? Didn't I just see you England? You were with someone who looked exactly like me! But it couldn't have been!"

England tried to stop the French nation from continuing his rant, but his effort was to no avail.

"America? Why are you here? I'm so confused! What is going on!

England took this momemt to intervene. "You're confused because you're not supposed to be here."

France looked at him angrily. "Of course I'm not supposed to be here, Germany is coming! And neither are you, Anglettere. What is this all about?"

Before England could answer, a bomb landed in the water quite close to them. The British fisherman sailing the boat screamed in panic and began to clumsily climb out.

"I'm getting out of here! I'll go back in someone else's boat!"

England tried to get the frightened man to come back. "Wait! We'll get out! You'll survive!"

"England, don't bother," America interrupted. "Besides, it's better this way. We have the boat to ourselves."

England sighed as he watched the fishermen run in panic. "Fine. I guess you're right."

The two began to climb into the boat. France, who was already seated in the boat, stared at them incredulously. He still couldn't believe what was happening. America and England didn't pay attention though to the Frenchman's astonishment.

"America, start sailing the boat out of here." England commanded as he pulled the glass bottle out of his pocket. "I'll send France back."

France panicked. "What? You're sending me back there?! But Anglettere, I thought you were here to rescue me. What is going on and what is that horrifying purple thing in your hand?"

England sighed. This was going to be harder then he had thought. "I'm not sending you back there. I'm sending you back to where you belong. I am here to rescue you, but in order to do that, I need you to drink this."

England had to hold the bottle tightly as the little boat rocked back and forth in the raging waters. Bombs were still flying through the air as they hurried past soldiers scrambling onto the boats.

France didn't know what to do. He knew he could trust England, and he knew that he had to get out of here, but nothing was making sense. He didn't even remember being in Dunkirk before this. He didn't really know where he had been before this. All he remembered was that he had woken up a few days ago to find himself here in the midst of all the German bombings. Maybe England was right that he didn't belong here. Whatever that purple substance was, it couldn't possibly make his situation any worse, could it?

"So, I just have to drink that and I'm rescued?" He asked, almost mockingly.

England smiled encouragingly. "Yes!"

"How is that going to save me?"

England looked down at the bottle dumbfounded. "Uh, just believe me on this. It'll work, I just can't explain it."

France raised an eyebrow and glanced questioningly at America who was trying to maneuver the boat through the chaotic waters. America just nodded excitedly.

France took another look at the glass bottle in England's hand. He then looked around at their surroundings. They were pretty much clear of the coast by now. Though there were many other boats heading towards Britain, their boat seemed to be drifting away from everyone else. France wasn't sure why, but it didn't make him very comfortable.

"Alright. I'll do it, though I think this is ridiculous."

England handed him the bottle without any hesitation. "It is ridiculous, but just do it!"

And much to the satisfaction of America and England, he did. They watched nervously as France took a drink. They knew what to expect yet they still weren't completely comfortable with it.

Just as they had expected, within the second France had drunk it he began to dissolve right in front of their eyes, yet again. It was only a matter of seconds until France had completely disappeared.

"Well, there's two nations down." America said after France's disappeared act had finished.

Their little boat had now drifted far away from Dunkirk and the other boats were now out of sight. It was now just England and America stranded in a boat together in the middle of the English Channel.

"So," America said. "What now?"

England thought of the most reasonable answer at the moment. "We keep sailing until we reach land."

"You mean, your land?" America inquired.

England smiled at the thought of going to his country. "Yes. My land."

America laughed. "Well, then you're in luck because I see land in the distance."

England turned to look at what America was referring to. They couldn't have reached it already. He looked carefully at the land they were approaching. It was definitely northern land by the looks of it. It was slightly mountainous, but with plenty of trees. Everything was covered in snow. England shivered as he realized the air had suddenly become colder, much colder, especially with the light clothing he was wearing.

"I don't think we're in England, America." England said as the boat got closer. "I don't even think we're in 1940 anymore."

* * *

 **Anyone want to guess where they are? I know, it could be anywhere. I didn't really give such good clues there. It's not as obvious as it was last time. I'll give you a hint though, it's one of the Nordics!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Random Fact about the Dunkirk Evacuation:**

 _ **Dunkirk was the biggest evacuation in military history resulting in the evacuation of 338,226 British soldiers as well as 140,000 French and Belgian soldiers, all in a matter of eight days.**_

 **Seriously guys, look it up. It's an amazing story!**


	6. Don't Mess With Finland's Dinner!

**Yeah, I know, this is like weeks late. Sorry it took so long, please don't shoot me. Also I'm afraid this chapter might be a wee bit shirter than usual, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **6\. Don't Mess With Finland's Dinner!**

England and America shivered in their light clothing as their boat stopped near the snowy river bank. It was dark and they could barely see a thing. This sudden, new environment didn't make any sense to them. They had just sailed from the beaches of France on a spring night in May, and now here they were in some cold and snowy land.

"Do you think we switched times again?" America asked as he hugged himself against the cold, though it wasn't really working.

England was in the same predicament. "I think that's the most logical explanation, as unlogical as this already sounds."

America sighed. This already wasn't looking good. "Well, we might as well get off this boat and look around."

England nodded in aggrement and the two of them climbed out of the boat. They weren't wearing any winter clothes, but they still had the boots from the military uniforms.

"I think we're gonna freeze to death." America said as they trudged through the dark, snowy forest. It was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing. The icy cold weather did nothing to help them as they shivered in their undershirts.

"Well, if we do, it will at least be a peaceful death." England answered back.

"What do you mean by peaceful?" America asked as he watched his now visible breath.

"After your body goes into hypothermia the shivering stops and your body begins to shut down. You slowly fall into a peaceful sleep and it's supposed to feel really good and warm even though you're actually frozen. Sounds a lot better than some other ways of death."

If England was trying to make America feel better about it, then he failed. This only made it worse for the freezing American who never really liked the cold to begin with.

"Maybe we should go ba- ahhhhhhh!"

England quickly turned around to where his American companion had been standing just mere seconds earlier. To England's surprise, he was now lying face down in the snow.

"America, are you okay?"

America grunted and spit the snow out of his mouth. "Yeah, but I think I tripped over something."

America stood up and brushed the remaining snow off his clothes. England looked over at the spot America had fallen on, but he didn't see anything that America could possibly trip over.

"Are you sure you didn't just stumble or something because I don't see anything."

America was about to reply that he was positive he had tripped over something when all of a sudden, the pile of snow America had just fallen over was lifting itself up from the ground. America and England watched in horror as the rising snow revealed itself as a human dressed completely in white. It was too dark to see his face, but it was clear by the man's quick movements that he was scared by them.

"Kuka sinä olet?"

America looked at England in confusion. "What did he say?"

England shrugged. "I don't know, but if I were to guess I think he's speaking Finnish."

"Finnish? Then that means we're in Finland, right? Well, that actually makes sense."

"America? England? Is that you?"

The two addressed nations stared back at the Finnish man. They had no idea how he knew who they were.

"Uh, who are you exactly?" England asked, still a little surprised by the man calling them by their country names.

"It's me, Finland."

"Finland?" America and England both asked in unision. This hadn't been at all what they were expecting.

"Yeah, sorry if my voice sounds all muffled. My scarf is covering my mouth."

"What were you doing in the snow just now and how come we couldn't see you?" America asked, as if that was the strangest thing at the moment.

"I was hiding." Finland replied. "And I'm dressed in white, so that's probably why you couldn't see me. Now, what exactly are you two doing here of all places and at this time? Also, why are you dressed like that?"

Neither knew what to answer, so England decided to try answering the last question first as it was probably the easiest to lie about.

"We, uh, lost our clothes. Do you possibly know where we can get some more?" It was a brief answer, but England didn't really want to spend time pondering about it.

Finland smiled, though it was barely seen because it was so dark. "Actually, I have some extras here with me. Here, take them."

Finland handed them two white snowsuits and America and England took them gratefully, and immediately put them on.

"So these camouflage you in the snow?" America asked as he examined his new outerwear.

Finland nodded. "Yup. They hide us from the Russians."

England raised an eyebrow. "The Russians?"

Finland nodded again. "Yeah. You guys didn't tell me yet why exactly you're here."

England looked at America with uncertainty. He had an idea of what time period they were in, but it didn't exactly add up. He presumed they were in Finland in the middle of the Winter War, but that had taken place before the Dunkirk Evacuation, and they were supposed to be traveling backwards in time.

"Uh, Finland, will you give us a minute?" England asked.

Finland nodded and England pulled America away with him. When they were out of earshot, England explained the problem to America.

"I'm pretty sure we're in the Winter War right now. But, the Winter War took place a few months before Dunkirk."

"And we're supposed to be going backwards in time, not forwards." America interrupted.

"Exactly."

The two were silent as they thought about their strange dilemma. They could sense that Finland was watching them, still probably very confused about their sudden appearance.

"Besides for that," America said, breaking the silence. "how do we know if that's the original Finland, or the future Finland?"

England looked over at what he thought was Finland. He assumed the white figure standing against the white snow was him. "I think he's the original."

"How do you know?"

England rolled his eyes, but then realized that America probably couldn't see it. "First of all, I said that I think, I don't know for sure. Secondly, remember when we met the future Germany and France? They seemed very confused and a little out of it compared to their originals."

America saw England's point. "Finland doesn't seem very confused. He sounds like he knows where he is and what's going on, aside from us showing up which is very confusing to begin with. Maybe he is the original."

"If so, then what are we going to tell him?" England asked as he glanced back at the Finn waiting for them. "Eventually, we're going to have to find the future Finland and he can't be there when we do."

The conversation then stopped as they heard the sound of marching in the distance. America looked around in the darkness. "What's that?"

Before England could say anything, Finland came running towards them. "The Russians are coming! I have no idea how they got passed the line, but we have to get out of here, quick! Follow me!"

America and England had no time to react and quickly followed the white clad Finn through the forest. When they got close to the clearing they hid behind the trees and watched the troop of Russians trudge through the snow covered road.

"I wonder how they sneaked their way in." Finland muttered to himself as the procession march passed them. "They're heading towards Tolvajarvi. There's no way we'll be able to fight them off, there aren't many soldiers in this area. It's mainly just supply, cooks and medics."

"Why exactly are you here alone, Finland." England asked as they crept behind the trees, keeping up with the Russians' pace.

"I got separated from my division. Look, they're stopping."

The three of them stopped in their tracks and looked on as the Russians did the same.

England tried to see why they had stopped. "Why are they stopping?"

America though was thinking of other things. "Do you guys smell that?"

Despite how strange the comment was, both England and Finland stopped to smell the air around them.

"It smells like, sausages." England said confused. "Who's cooking bloody sausages out here?"

Finland pointed up ahead. "It's the kitchens over there. They were making sausages for the Finnish soldiers, though I don't see any cooks there."

They then watched from their hideout as the Russians separated and began to head straight for the kitchens and their fresh, hot, just out of the oven sausages. Before they knew it, the Russians had completely raided the kitchens and were now devouring what was supposed to be the Finns' hot dinner.

"I thought they were coming to fight?" England asked as he watched the spectacle in confusion.

"Looks like they couldn't resist the smell." America commented.

Finland didn't seem to happy, though. "They can't just eat our food. Come on, we've got to chase them out!"

"Wait, Finland, you can't just attack them on your own!" England shouted after him.

"I'm not doing it alone! Look over there!" England and America looked to where Finland was pointing. They could now see white clad figures lurking in the forest, slowly approaching the oblivious, sausage eating Russians. "We're not the only ones that noticed!"

Then, as if on cue, the silence of the night was broken as dozens of Finnish soldiers, cooks, and medics jumped out from the trees and fired their rifles wildly at the Russians. America and England stayed hidden behind the trees as they watched Russian soldiers fall dead one by one, often times still with sausage in their mouths.

"Did this really happen?" America asked, utterly confused at how the Finns had gained their victory.

England was just as puzzled. "Well, it obviously did. Though, I can't say I remember this "sausage war."

The battle didn't take long and the Finns had almost chased away or killed every Russian soldier on the battlefield.

"Remind me to never mess with Finland's dinner." America joked.

"Hey, do you see that over there?" England asked as something caught his eye. Just a few feet ahead, another white clad figure sat propped against a tree, apparently unbeknownst to the battle going on around him. "Does he remind you of someone?"

America looked to where England was staring. "That looks like Finland, but he's out there, see?"

"Exactly. So this must be the future Finland. The Finland we're looking for."

Without any hesitation, America and England quickly ran over to where Finland was sitting, trying not to make themselves noticeable. When they approached him, they noticed that he was asleep, despise all the gunshots sounding just a few feet away.

England pulled out the glass bottle, relieved that he actually still had it. "Well, I guess this will be easier. We won't have to try persuading him."

England crouched down in the snow next to the snoring Finn. Fortunately, his mouth was already a tad open, so England easily slid the open bottle inside. He only needed one drop of the purple drink in his mouth before he would disappear. Within seconds, Finland was already beginning to fade away. England put the lid back on the bottle as Finland completely disappeared out of their current era and hopefully was then traveling back to the future.

"Uh, England?"

England sighed as he slipped the bottle back into his pocket. Amazing how it always managed to stay with him despite their constant moving around. "What now, America?"

"You might want to turn around and see this." America said nervously.

England didn't like that tone of voice. He quickly turned around and saw exactly what America was referring too. They both stared as a familiar purple mist floated in the air in front of them as it slowly began to reshale itself and form into the shape of a human. The same black cloaked human they had seen earlier in Berlin, yet this time, there were two of them.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! Who could that other guy be? Who could the _first_ guy be? Why are they now going forwards in time? Why were they going backwards in the first place? Will I ever tell you?! **

**...eventually. Hehehe!**

 **Okay, so basically, I had originally intended to focus this chapter more on the Winter War's main stuff like the ski troops and the Finns' cool ways of fighting off the Russians like with Molotov cocktailes (in case you guys haven't realized, I'm kind of using this fic as an excuse to write about a lot of my favorite events in history, and the Winter War is one of them), but then I read about the Sausage War and I knew I just had to write that! It really happened guys, look it up if you don't believe me! It's true, a troop of Russian soldiers sneaked behind the Finnish lines but then got distracted by the smell of the sausages coming from the Finnish kitchens. Though, I wouldn't blame them for choosing food over fight, the Russian army was very badly fed and rarely given hot meals, but they were fighting the Finns, so maybe they should have chosen fight instead. As America put it, don't mess with Finland's dinner!**

 **Reviews are appreciated and thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited already!**


	7. Magical Cupcakes

**Hi again! So this chapter is a little short because it's a little different. Hopefully, it didn't turn out too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **7. Magical Cupcakes **

America and England stared at the two floating, cloaked men in front of them with contradicting feelings. They weren't sure if they should feel scared by their sudden appearance, or if they should be happy that the man had returned, perhaps with more detailed information for them.

They immediately recognized the cloaked man they had seen before for it was a sight that was hard to forget, though the cloaked man beside him, also a good a few inches taller than him, did not look familiar to America and England.

England debated with himself if he should say something, but the taller of the cloaked pair did it for him. He didn't exactly address the two nations, but turned to the smaller cloaked man beside him.

"I thought you said they would work?! They brought us to the wrong time!"

America and England kept their mouths shut, as they had no idea what the unfamiliar man was referring to. Instead, they just watched the conversation with confusion. It only got weirder when the smaller cloaked man gave his reply.

"They worked last time. I don't know what happened this time. Maybe I used the wrong flavor of frosting?"

The taller man just groaned and shook his head.

"Don't worry, we'll just send them back into the future again." The smaller cloaked man insisted. "It's no big deal."

The taller of the two didn't reply, so England took it as an opportunity to get a word in.

"Who exactly are you two and what are you talking about?"

The two men in black simultaneously turned their hooded heads towards America and England as if they had forgotten that they were there.

"Oh, I forgot they could hear us." The smaller one spoke up. He then addressed the two nations before him. "We weren't exactly supposed to be here."

"Oliver accidentally brought us to the wrong time. He caused you two to travel forward in time instead of backwards." The taller one added with discontent.

America turned to the smaller man. "So, you're Oliver?"

He nodded.

"And you are?" England asked the taller one.

"Allen, but it doesn't matter who we are. We just came to check if everything was going according to plan."

"What plan?" America and England both asked in unision.

Allen and Oliver didn't answer right away.

"Should we tell them?" Oliver asked his companion.

Allen immediately shook his head. "No. Why should we? If it were up to me, we wouldn't even be helping them in the first place."

"Wait, you're helping us?" England asked with confusion. "How is throwing us back in time helpful?"

America nodded his head in aggrement, as he was just as confused as England.

Oliver laughed. "Ah, well, if it weren't for us then you and all your friends would be gone because my friends and I would take over your whole world!"

Take over their whole world? The statement seemed very unrealistic to them, but then again, this whole time thing seemed unrealistic, so in reality, it was kind of realistic.

"What do you mean by taking over our world? And you still didn't tell us who you are." England asked.

He had no idea where these people came from, he didn't even know if they were people.

"Maybe they're aliens." America whispered to England.

"They're not aliens. There's no such thing." England replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

The alien discussion got a laugh out of Oliver. "Aliens? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

America raised an eyebrow. "So, does that mean you're not aliens?"

"No." Allen said bluntly.

America pouted, a little disappointed that they weren't aliens.

England's patience was running out. "Then what are you and what do you want with us?"

Oliver stopped his laughing. "We're giving you a chance to save your world."

England looked over at America before turning back to Oliver and Allen. "Why? And how is doing this going to save the world from you?"

"We're helping you because we pity you." Oliver said, his comment causing America and England to gawk in surprise. "To be honest, Allen and I, as well as a few others, don't really want your world, but when Luciano gets an idea in his head, he doesn't back down until he goes through with it."

"Luciano is the one who planned all this." Allen explained.

As interesting the new information was, the question of how time travel was helping still pondered in England's mind.

"But how is doing this supposed to help us?"

Oliver sighed, tired of explaining all this. "Luciano threw you all back in time, so that you all will be gone when we take over the world."

"And why do we only have a limited amount of time?" America inquired.

"Because the potion I created that sends you back to the future won't last forever. By year zero, it will disappear."

England took out the bottle from his pocket. "You created this? With what?"

"Magic."

"You practice black magic?" England asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Oliver scoffed. "Black magic? No way, I only practice pink magic."

England looked puzzled. "Pink magic? That's a thing?"

But Allen interrupted before the conversation could last any longer. "We've got to go. You've got your explanation, now eat these and finish saving your world."

He threw two pink frosted cupcakes at them. America and England stared at them as if they were some foreign object that they'd never seen before.

"Yeah, eat those and you'll be going backwards in time again." Oliver said.

"But these are just cupcakes." America said, eyeing the pink dessert. "What are they gonna do?"

Oliver sighed. "They're not just any cupcakes, I put a potion in them. That's how we came here."

America gave England a look of uncertainty. Then, without much thought, he bit into his cupcake.

"Do you like it? I have tons more where that came from if you do." Oliver asked, but just as America was about to answer, he suddenly disappeared.

England looked up in shock. "Where'd he go?!" He demanded.

"Don't worry," Oliver reassured him. "He was sent backwards in time again to find the next friend of yours. And that's we're you'll go if you would just eat yours already."

England still wasn't convinced, but decided he really didn't have any other choice. He reluctantly bit into his cupcake, and in a matter of seconds, he had disappeared too.

* * *

 **Would you look at that, some of the mystery has been solved!**

 **Okay, so in case you didn't realize, Oliver and Allen are England and America's 2p counterparts. Sorry if you're not a fan of 2p's, I would've warned you, but I didn't want to spoil the story. But even if you don't like them, they won't be in much of the story anyway, so I think it's okay.**

 **Also, sorry if I didn't get their personalities right, are they personalities even canon? I tried finding information on them, but there wasn't a lot, so this will have to do.**

 **Anyway, sorry it wasn't too exciting, but next chapter will be back to the normal flow of the story. Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
